Aurélie St. Clair
Biography The divorce had been hard on her too, you know. Not many people realize it, but it’s true; she was just determined not to let it show. She always had been stubborn like that. Good at putting on a brave face when it counted. It was so unexpected it had taken both Aurélie and her little sister, Jenifer, by complete surprise. Their parent’s never argued. In fact, if anything, their family seemed too good to be true. Almost like one of those cheesy TV commercial families who all sat together at dinner and talked about their day with enormous, painful grins on their faces. When her father offered her mother the ultimatum however, she absolutely could not believe how selfish he was being. It was a brand new side to him she had never seen before and it shook her to her core – that feeling only amplified by the fact she had always been a bit of a ‘daddy’s girl’. Would he really sacrifice everything they had all for the sake of his law firm? Since when was that more important than creating a stable home for his kids? For the woman he loved? Partially out of anger, mostly out of hurt, Aurélie decided she wanted to stay with her mother. Much to her disgust however, Jenifer had decided on the complete opposite. Growing up they had been practically inseparable but now their points of view differed so much it was hard to believe they hadn’t butted heads before this. Rarely does she see her sister anymore and deep down, although she won’t admit it to herself, she knows she misses her. Just like she misses her father. When he isn’t too busy with work, he makes feeble attempts at meeting up with her, but it’s a rarity she will grace him with her presence. The old fashioned ice cream parlor in Kelly Bray is oftentimes used as a bargaining chip – he knew she couldn’t resist; it had always been their favorite place to go when she and Jenifer were kids. Even though he’s deeply unhappy that she chose to side with her criminal grandfather, he fears that if he comes down too hard on her about it, it’ll result in him losing her entirely. Although Aurélie doesn’t know it, her father eventually became so uneasy he hired some help to keep a close eye on her, desperate to make sure she isn’t getting too close to the criminal goings on. A young French ex-drug-dealer named Henry Rieu struck him as perfect for the task and he still owed Jacob a favor for some legal work he had received upon arrival to the city. All for a hefty fee, his boss’ wish was his command. The cunning lawyer knew Nicolas had become so greedy he wouldn’t be able to turn down an opportunity to expand his illegal side-businesses even further, ensuring Henry would be hired for his expertise without question. Of course it’s all well and good, as long as she doesn’t find out… After all, she might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she isn’t a complete idiot.